In recent, owing to develop of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is not a mean for providing a voice communication any more. Particularly, a wireless terminal having a WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) function actively accesses a gateway for accessing information a user wishes to use. The user can obtain important information such as a flight time, bell sound, a game and a real-time stock market price, etc through the wireless terminal having a WAP.
A mobile network operator has to satisfy an individual request of a content provider for providing a service subscriber and a wireless terminal of the service subscriber or a wire terminal with contents in order to correspond to various service request mentioned above.
For the satisfaction of an individual request of a content provider, the mobile network operator has to provide a service subscriber of a wireless terminal with a client personalization service, an intuitional and an accessible user interface, an authenticity, of security, convenient access, fast access to contents and a use of qualitative time.
Also the mobile network operator has to provide a content provider with a platform that drafts the regulation, can be expanded, satisfies requirements of a present content provider and applies on a progressive business and a technical circumstance rapidly and effectively.
In addition, because a conventional wireless internet service method and/or system thereof enable respective dispersed individual servers to provide a separate service, an individual contents provider can provide a subscriber with special and individuated contents.
But there has been a problem that a wireless communication operator, who shares the individual contents providers with a communication network and information of subscribers affiliated with the communication network, has to individually manage individuated contents providers.
At this time, a tool, with which a plurality of contents providers can conveniently provide contents service, is need. And also a one-stop management of a plurality of contents providers individually managed and their service provision is strongly requested.
In addition, a mobile terminal is used for an information acquisition, an internet search and a game, etc. This is the reason why various wireless internet connection functions are added, and most of various contents, which mobile communication operators or contents providers joining hand with them provide, are provided through a wireless internet based on wireless application protocol.
But because most of a terminal used for a wireless internet is mainly manufactured as a voice communication at this point, the terminal has been miniaturized and light-weighed. Accordingly, because a size of screen is minimized, the number of selection items included in each menu is fewer and a depth of total menu is deeply designed.
Therefore, because only a low menu of an identical layer is displayed on a screen, selection of a specific low menu and movement to a desired menu is easy, however, a user has to repeatedly select a menu key or a short key and thus move to a high menu in order to move to a specific high menu.
In addition, there has been a problem that because WAP menus displayed on a screen of a mobile terminal have a user interface based on a text and thus all users are provided with a menu having an identical form, the form is monotonous and thus it is difficult of all user to easily sensitively realize a content of menus.
Because a terminal using a wireless internet has much various functions at this point, it is difficult to provide a service so as to fit for a function of any one terminal.
As an example, there is a problem that a form of a menu is monotonous and it is difficult of all users to easily sensitively realize a content of menus in case of providing all users with a WAP menu displayed on a screen of a mobile terminal in accordance with a function of an old-versioned terminal as a menu form generated based on a text.
In addition, there has been generated a problem that a menu generated by old-versioned terminal supporting only a browser for a text in case of generating a menu using a view type of various layouts and items so as to fit for a function of a terminal providing multimedia contents.
In general, an internet mainly uses a connection method through a wire (cable). A use of a wire internet is performed on an open network without paying. Exceptionally in case of using a pay contents, a fee is paid through an identification of ID on a wire internet.
In case of an internet communication using a wire, HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) performs a communication between an internet server and a client by using a fixed network cable, and provides a fixed IP (Internet Protocol; referred to as IP hereinafter) address. Accordingly, after the internet server realizes an IP of a user who wishes to access the internet server and use an internet contents service and then performs an authentication process identifying a user name and password, etc, the internet server maintains a communication with the user by using a method such as a session and a cookie, etc.
The cookie is a provisional file including information generated in the case that a client accesses a predetermined homepage, and a size of the cookie is less than 4 Kb.
Originally, the cookie is generated for helping a homepage connection of internet users. If a user visits a predetermined site initially, a cookie registering an ID and a password is generated. If the user will visit the predetermined site next time, the user rapidly accesses the predetermined site through the cookie. The cookie can be generated and renewed by a web browser connected with an internet, and transfers a record thereof to a contents providing unit.
But a mobile terminal connected with a wireless internet has a storage capability and thus cannot connect with a wireless internet. And in case of providing a contents provider or an external server with a mobile terminal connected with a portal platform for integrating and managing a wire internet or a wireless internet, an encryption for preventing from a release of client information is devoutly requested.
At last, in case of being affiliated with a wireless internet like an affiliation of a wire internet, a predetermined affiliation process has to be performed. Namely, there are many data inputs requested in the case that a subscriber visits a terminal agent or registers a subscriber s name, an address, an social security number, a business registry number, a desired ID and a secret number in accordance with the ID by accessing a wireless internet.
Furthermore, a data input is difficult because a screen and a keypad of a mobile terminal are miniaturized. Additionally speaking, there is a problem that a user has to perform a sticky affiliation process in the case that the user, who uses a mobile terminal having a WAP function but isn't affiliated with a wireless internet, wishes to use an wireless internet.